my love chyna
by ilovantfarm
Summary: this story is about china old crush nigel coming back to webster high to be with chyna but chyna is with a another guy if you guys dont like i will quit on this story
1. Chapter 1

My Love China

nigel pov

I can wate to surprise chyna nigel said it has been four years sence nigel left the ant farm he was 15,5'4,strong ,and handsom and ever sence he turned 12 girls have been throwing them sefls at him but he said the same thing over and over to each and every one of them and i quote "i'm sorry but i have my hart set out on someone eles " finally he have made it to the front of webster high doors ...

chyna pov

china was recording a new song about her boyfriend flecher and yes i said flecher three years ago fecher asked her on a date agin china was so tired of him asking her finally said yes but when she went on a date with flecher that night he swept her of her feet and they have been dating ever since then. China got out the recording booth and sat on the couch to lisen to it flecher just came thro the door and sat next to china "hey what are you listening to chyna" she gave him one ear piese and said " listen". flecher was about to kiss chyna but the door open and there was ...

nigel pov

nigel was standing in front of the wh door still can't beleave how much webster high didn't change a bit he walked throw the door and could not help but to emberase the smell of a new year a new day or was that the mister meat that he smelt ?... he walked to the a.n.t. farm and opened the door...

chyna pov

"nigel" i could not help but give him a hug and ask what was he doing here, are you going to stay, are you going to leave,and if you leave when are you going to leave. Nigel answered all my quetion by saying lets see i came here for you no im not and if i did leave i would leave in three weeks.

**Writer's note **

**tell me if you like it and if you dont i will quit this storie **

**oh and tell me ideas for next chapter ****. peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

china my love by iloveantfarm

chaper 2 : broken harts and tears

fletcher was so angery and jealous of "nigel" he left

and china was to busy talking to nigel she didn't even know he left

fletcher walked out of the ant farm and went to the one place he can get his mind off of her the ART room he started to think back when he first meet her she was so beautiful that day he rembers what happend that day like it was yesterday " uh sir i don't mean to alarm you or anything but this kid has a dead body " it's wax" said olive some people make friends fletcher here has to literally make friends " i'm an artist" i said as a project i'm sculpting the entire class in beeswax. " well they're beautyful" china said then i said "your beautyful i mean your music is beautyful" smooth move fletcher i thougt "but you've never herd me play" she said i had to think of some thing fast 1: run out of there 2: think of a nother excuse or 3: pose and act like a wax statue so i picked 3 at the time it seemed like it would work he looked at the time and it says it was 11:50 he ran to his locker and took out his 7 inc statue of china holding a microphone it was made out of fake gold and on the back it said happy 3 year anniversary and he packed a bannana split and pasta and he had more gifts at home and went back to the ant farm to set up he went in there to see no one there so

he got out chairs and a table he lit candles and ever thing thrers just one thing missing china he went out the ant farm only to see nigel pulling china into a long kiss.

Writers note

you guys ask for a nother chapert and your wish was grated hope you out :)


	3. Chapter 3

my love china by iloveantfarm

chapter 3: the kiss

"wait wait wait you came here for me"

i said confused

he noded and said let go out side its a little stuffy in here

"ok but why did you come here for me" i said

still confused

"because i love you oh i been waiting so long for this"

you love m.. my words were cut off by nigels long and pashioit kiss with out thinking i kissed him back and sudenly i herd a noise i trund arou and saw flech red as a tomato "i can explane" i said

"mm well i looked like to me nigel was kissing you and you kissed back" he said in a sarcastic tone

"you know what china we are through"

"what does he mean you you guys are through wait are you two dating nigel" asked i noded i nespons .

will chyna ever get back with flecher

will flecher move on

will ever lern how to play chopsticks on the piano ?... proble not reveiw


End file.
